Revanche
by Sheyla Snape
Summary: Severo 'acidentalmente' leu a mente de Hermione. Bem, agora eles tentam conviver com o desejo que sentem um pelo outro. Continuação da fic Legilimência escrita para o SnapeFest-2007. Portanto, é interessante ler a fic anterior .
1. Chapter 1

**Nome:** Revanche

**Autoras:** Sheyla Snape

**Beta-Reader:** Roxane Norris

**Pares:** Severo Snape/Hermione Granger

**Censura:** NC 17

**Gênero:** Romance? Isso está mais para desejo mesmo, mas...

**Avisos ou Alertas:** Além do pedido para as pessoas menores de idade obedecerem a censura? Aviso que existem cenas de sexo e pegação. E que o SAMU atende pelo número 192.

**Resumo:** Severo _acidentalmente_ leu a mente de Hermione. Bem, agora eles tentam conviver com o desejo que sentem um pelo outro. (Continuação da fic Legilimência escrita para o SnapeFest passado. Portanto, é interessante ler a fic anterior.)

**Agradecimentos:** À Roxane, minha Mamis querida a quem eu amo muito e sem a qual eu não conseguiria terminar. A Fernanda Xuxu e todas que tanto pediram por uma continuação, e claro, todas as amigas inseparáveis do Snapetes. Amo todas vocês!

**Disclaimer:** Personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

**Nota:** Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2008, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest do Yahoo!grupos.

OooOooO

Cada dia que se passava naquela batalha entre comensais da morte e a ordem da fênix parecia uma tortura. Quase diariamente haviam reuniões na sede da Ordem, o Largo Grimmauld 12, e nelas, os membros aliados a Dumbledore despejavam seus relatórios e inteiravam-se sobre os acontecimentos nas diversas frentes de combate.

A preocupação era sempre evidente nos rostos em torno da grande mesa em madeira. As notícias mesclavam-se entre boas e ruins, infelizmente nos últimos tempos, mais ruins do que boas, e o número de companheiros mortos preocupava-os de tal forma, que cada companheiro atrasado aumentava a tensão na sala fazendo muitos rezar silenciosamente para que a demora não passasse exatamente disso, um atraso, e não o prelúdio para mais uma enxurrada de péssimas notícias.

Hermione correu os olhos mais uma vez pelos rostos ali presentes, felizmente todos estavam na reunião, exceto uma pessoa, Severo Snape. Ela sabia que só um motivo o impediria de estar ali, impondo sua presença soturna e altiva, e estremeceu ao imaginar onde provavelmente ele estaria, e que horrores estaria vivendo.

Ela olhou os rostos cansados que contornavam a mesa, todos sem exceção pediam por descanso, ou pelo menos por alguns minutos de paz e uma boa noite de sono. Vendo aquela cena Hermione não conseguiu evitar de lembrar com pesar que, diferente dos demais membros da ordem, seu ex-professor de poções não tinha direito a nenhum descanso, não havia quem pudesse substituí-lo no trabalho de espionar Voldemort. Ele era um homem preso a dois senhores que exigiam dele total dedicação e eficácia. Não era à toa que possuía aquele mal-humor todo.

'_Não se esqueça do jeito sexy e sedutor, querida!...'_ – suspirou aborrecida com o pensamento, aquela voz a perturbava cada vez mais desde o incidente no porão. Na verdade a voz rouca dele, prometendo-lhe uma detenção, ainda agitava seus sentidos toda vez que lembrava. Mas não podia se deixar levar, mais tarde, no silêncio do seu quarto, na solidão da sua cama, ela poderia retomar aquele pensamento.

'_E quem sabe, providenciar algum alívio para essa tensão toda? Você está precisando minha querida!'_

Acordou para realidade com as últimas palavras do Diretor...

- ...E com isso creio que podemos encerrar a reunião desta noite. – Dumbledore posicionou ambas as mãos sobre o tampo envelhecido da mesa na cozinha do Largo Grimmauld. - Tenham todos muito cuidado, Voldemort está de olho em cada passo nosso e não poupará esforços para capturar e torturar qualquer um em busca de informações, portanto... tomem muito cuidado!

Um simples aceno de cabeça do diretor e todos começaram a se levantar, retirando-se quase silenciosamente do recinto. Hermione permaneceu sentada alguns instantes, esperando o burburinho de bruxos e bruxas diminuir para poder dirigir-se ao seu quarto, com mais tranqüilidade. Ao se levantar, alguém a chamou e ela notou ser o próprio diretor, Alvo Dumbledore.

- Srta. Granger, poderia me conceder mais alguns minutos, por favor?

- Sim, claro Professor Dumbledore.

O restante dos membros da ordem se retiraram, deixando-os a sós.

- Peço desculpas, sei que a senhorita deve estar tão ansiosa por algumas horas de sono quanto todos os outros, mas...

- Não se preocupe professor Dumbledore, na verdade eu ainda tenho alguns pergaminhos para estudar a respeito das horcruxes, então... tenho muitas horas de trabalho pela frente ainda.

- Oh, sim, claro... então creio que possa lhe pedir um favor?

- Mas é claro, em que posso ajudar?

- Eu o pediria a Severo, mas como a senhorita deve ter notado, ele encontrou-se... impossibilitado de comparecer a reunião desta noite.

- Ele foi convocado, não foi? – ela não queria, mas transpareceu mais preocupação do que pretendia.

- Não sei dizer se feliz ou infelizmente, mas sim, ele foi... e é por isso que preciso de sua ajuda. Preciso de algumas poções com certa urgência, e apesar de Severo nunca ter externado isso na sua presença, não há melhor preparador de poções na Ordem, depois dele mesmo, do que a senhorita.

Hermione não pode evitar arregalar os olhos ao elogio.

- Ele... ele disse isso?

- Uhm, não diga a ele que lhe contei, teoricamente deveria ser um segredo. – O velho bruxo piscou para ela, os olhos brilhando marotamente.

- Eu não sei o que dizer... eu...

- Não diga nada, principalmente para ele...

- Não se preocupe, não direi. Mas quais as poções que o senhor precisa?

Dumbledore estendeu-lhe um pedaço de pergaminho com uma pequena lista enquanto agradecia.

Hermione apenas retribuiu com um sorriso feliz, prometendo as poções no tempo mais hábil possível, e logo desceu para o porão onde ficava o laboratório. As lembranças do que havia acontecido lá, completamente esquecidas em sua mente. Por enquanto...

OooOooO

As horas se arrastaram, naquela noite, mais do o normal do ponto de vista de Severo Snape. Ele simplesmente não conseguiria chegar em Hogwarts, então, arrastou-se até a sede da Ordem e ocupou um dos quartos. Havia muitas informações a passar, planos para rever, mas seu corpo simplesmente não agüentava mais, estava no limite e ele sinceramente se perguntava quanto tempo mais suportaria tudo aquilo.

Entrou no quarto iluminado apenas pela fraca luz da lua que irrompia pelas janelas empoeiradas, suas pernas pesavam toneladas e seu corpo doía por inteiro. Respirar era difícil e a pontada nas costelas lhe advertia para alguma possível fratura.

Caminhando com dificuldade ele tateou suas vestes e encontrou o que precisava, colocou em cima do criado mudo três vidros coloridos, e em um só gole virou o conteúdo de cada frasco na boca, suspirando pesadamente ao sentir o alivio instalar-se em seu corpo. Não era o ideal ainda, mas o simples fato de conseguir respirar com mais desenvoltura era reconfortante. Por hora, lhe bastariam um bom banho e uma noite de sono.

Foi exatamente o que ele fez... E ainda com os cabelos molhados, Severo caiu sobre a cama macia e adormeceu tão logo seu corpo dolorido aconchegou-se sobre os lençóis.

Eram nesses momentos que sua mente o traía, quando, cansado demais para lutar contra um desejo que crescia dentro dele, ela resolvia brincar e deliciar-se com a promessa de uma certa detenção.

OooOooO

A semana seguinte se arrastou sob a mesma rotina, durante o dia todos se empenhavam ao máximo para combater e frustrar os planos de Voldemort e seus comensais, e graças às informações trazidas por Snape e um esforço conjunto entre aurores e diversos aliados, ataques eram frustrados, vítimas eram salvas, inocentes eram poupados... Não obstante aos planos descobertos às pressas, e sem tempo de um contra-ataque eficaz, que fatalmente acabavam em destruição e morte.

Invariavelmente esses dias terminavam em reuniões tristes e melancólicas, e em ambos os casos, sejam os de vitória ou derrota da parte da luz, Hermione notava, entristecida, que a cada encontro, a presença de seu antigo professor de poções era cada vez mais rara.

A bem da verdade ela pouco o vira, e quando isso acontecia, um arrepio lhe tomava o corpo, fosse por causa da tenção e profundidade que os olhos dele emanavam, fosse pelo desejo que ainda crescia dentro dela. Embora envergonhada, depois da revelação que fora furtivamente arrancada dela, Hermione não conseguia parar de pensar em Severo Snape, e sinceramente temia pela vida dele. Ela já o vira chegar algumas vezes à sede da Ordem sempre tarde da noite e visivelmente machucado. Ele cambaleava discretamente enquanto subia as escadas, dirigindo-se sempre para o mesmo quarto e de lá não saia até que o dia amanhecesse, quando descia e, sem tomar o café da manhã com os demais membros que ali estavam, saía em direção à rua, retornando nas mesmas condições na madrugada seguinte.

OooOooO

Nada a sua volta importava, o som do vento frio de janeiro sacudindo delicadamente as folhas das árvores do lado de fora contrastava com o calor dentro do quarto... Um calor que não vinha somente das chamas que bruxelavam languidamente na lareira.

Snape se aproximou dela rapidamente, o calor dos corpos e a eletricidade a flor da pele atiçava os sentidos. Ele a queria e a teria.

Ela não tinha opção, ele estava perto demais e aquele olhar cravado no seu era tudo, menos inocente. Deu um passo para trás, desviando dele... virou de costas, visivelmente fugindo do que, para ambos, era inevitável.

Ele não desistiu... não desistiria dela dessa vez. Delicadamente ele tocou suas costas, a ponta dos dedos deslizando sobre o tecido fino do vestido até desaparecerem por detrás dos cabelos, e tocando-lhe o pescoço longo, afastou-os deixando livre a pele macia dos ombros e da nuca. Sentiu-a estremecer com o toque, ela era linda, jovem e com os olhos mais expressivos que lembrava ter visto, a pele macia e sedosa.

Inclinar-se para prová-la era uma tentação forte demais para ser resistida, e deslizar a língua sobre aquela boca doce e macia parecia a única coisa certa a fazer antes de seguir caminho pelo rosto, até a orelha e sussurrar-lhe:

- Hoje você será minha, Hermione... – sua voz soando tão grave e cheia de desejo enquanto mordiscava a orelha e pressionava seu quadril contra o dela – _Minha_!

Severo abriu os olhos...

As batidas insistentes na janela o acordaram... Uma grande coruja parda tentava chamar a atenção de qualquer um dentro do quarto. Severo rosnou em desagrado pela forma como fora acordado e, por mais uma vez, ver-se ludibriado pela sua própria mente. Aquilo estava longe de ser algo apropriado, mas ainda assim, ter seu sonho interrompido o desagradava ainda mais, mesmo que não admitisse.

Caminhou descalço até a janela, vestia apenas uma calça preta de flanela, o tronco coberto por uma camisa de botões completamente abertos, mostrando peito branco que refletia a luz da manhã.

No pergaminho que a coruja o entregara apenas uma curta mensagem:

_Severo, _

_Sinto interromper seu descanso, meu amigo, mas os resultados dos testes com seu experimento foram eficazes. Nossos amigos lupinos estão controláveis o suficiente para interrogatório. Já sabe o que fazer._

_AD._

Severo amassou o pergaminho na mão e o atirou na lareira. Não sabia se ficava furioso ou feliz com a interrupção. Seu corpo ainda tremia com os efeitos do...

"_Delírio, seu velho pervertido, aquilo não passou de um delírio, nada além disso!" _

Ele tentava esquecer-se e controlar-se depois do que vira na mente daquela intragável sabe-tudo, mas como se conter totalmente sabendo que...

"Aquele cérebro brilhante poderia ser tão deliciosamente pervertido, e pior... ELE era o seu objeto de desejo?!"

Sentiu uma pontada de desejo subir-lhe a virilha, o sangue bombeando, fazendo-o inflar-se.

"_Salazar se continuar assim, estarei perdido!"_

Tomaria providencias sobre isso, mas havia trabalho a fazer... Um bom banho frio era o melhor paliativo que tinha no momento. Bufando, ele dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

Continua...

* * *

**N/A:** SIIIM!! Demorou, mas saiu a continuação de Legilimência!! (shey levanta os bracinhos e agita os pompons, feliz por ter conseguido) Espero que gostem da fic, e claro... Deixem comentários! Eles são o alimento fundamental das minhas fadinhas da inspiração, e tenho que confessar. As minhas andam FAMINTAS!! Então, por favor... Ajudem a mante-las vivas e saudaveis!! É dificil escrever sem saber se vocês gostaram ou não. shey fazendo carinha pidona

Próxima atualização... ? Um... vou fazer suspense. rsrs... Mas será em breve, tenham certeza!

Beijos Shey ;


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 -

Hermione estava exausta. Trabalhar horas seguidas diante daquela bancada cortando, medindo e peneirando ingredientes não era tão fácil quanto parecia, muito menos um trabalho pouco exaustivo. Exatamente por isso, suas costas estavam doendo tanto.

"_Essa posição um dia vai me matar. Maldita bancada baixa demais."_

Com um longo suspiro ela esticou os braços, erguendo-os acima da cabeça, e o corpo todo para cima, como se a puxassem, espreguiçando-a. Foi com um pouco de dor e alívio que sentiu os músculos das costas se contraírem enquanto intimamente ela desejava uma boa massagem para relaxá-los.

"_Hum... Sei de um par de mãos muito sexy que certamente dariam uma massagem deliciosa!"_

E ela realmente adoraria sentir aquele par de mãos fortes massageando seus ombros e costas... Não só porque verdadeiramente doíam, mas pela pura e aprazível satisfação de sentir as mãos de Severo Snape percorrendo seu corpo. Sabia que não deveria se deixar levar, principalmente depois do que aconteceu da última vez, mas como resistir a tentação? Estava sozinha naquele laboratório e dessa vez, não havia chance dele ler sua mente.

Ela apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e deslizou as mãos pelo rosto, como se o movimento fosse capaz de suprimir o cansaço, os dedos embrenhando-se nos cabelos, sempre revoltosos, cor de chocolate. O movimento desalinhou-os ainda mais, e ela acabou por desfazer o coque preso com uma fita, apenas para refazê-lo frouxamente um pouco mais no topo de sua cabeça. Sabia que aquilo não adiantaria muito, pois logo os cachos estariam pendendo sobre seus olhos, atrapalhando-a, mas o movimento a distraía por alguns instantes, antes de retomar sua tarefa.

Sem realmente perceber, ela que os tinha fechado, Hermione abriu os olhos e encarou o caldeirão a sua direita. Mais uma das poções que o Professor Dumbledore pedira estava borbulhando calmamente, bastaria mais uma hora e estaria pronta. Ela pegou sua varinha cuidadosamente colocada sobre a bancada e, num movimento rápido e preciso, conjurou um pequeno sino dourado que pairou delicadamente sobre o caldeirão.

- Isso me dá mais uma hora para arrumar a próxima poção... Eu só preciso de um caldeirão de estanho e boa porção de ditamno para...

- Falando sozinha Srta Granger?

A voz macia e rouca soou a centímetros de seus ouvidos, assustando-a.

- AHHH! – Hermione se virou num salto, o coração pulando no peito, quase saindo por sua garganta juntamente com o pouco ar que ela tinha. – Santo Deus, o senhor quer me matar de susto,professor?!

- Certamente que não, senhorita, apenas gostaria de saber o que faz a essa hora no _meu_ laboratório. Afinal, já passam das duas horas da manhã! – Os olhos dele estavam fixos nela, aguardando uma resposta que, Severo estranhou, demorou um minuto a mais para sair.

"_Mas é claro, homem, você quase a matou de susto! Ainda assim ela não deveria estar tremendo tanto."_

- Eu... eu... – ela respirou fundo antes de assumir o controle de seus pensamentos, principalmente porque precisava controlar qualquer impulso e fantasia sobre o homem a sua frente ou estaria perdida. – Eu estava apenas preparando o restante das poções que o professor Dumbledore me pediu – disse num tom mais firme e estendeu-lhe um pergaminho com a lista.

Snape pegou o pergaminho das mãos dela e o leu. A letra rebuscada do diretor era facilmente reconhecida. Então ele passou a analisar o conteúdo e teve certeza que algumas poções certamente passariam pelas mãos dele.

"_Alvo deveria estar com bastante pressa para pedi-las a outra pessoa."_

Algo deve ter lhe transpassado em sua expressão, pois logo ela começou a se justificar.

– O professor Dumbledore apenas me disse que o senhor estaria ocupado com outros... erm... assuntos, então, aqui estou.

Ele tirou os olhos do pergaminho e a observou. Sua aparência demonstrava cansaço, provavelmente trabalhara ali durante muito tempo, e a julgar pela quantidade de poções já engarrafadas, estava com o trabalho bem adiantado. Contudo, ela não parecia trabalhar somente nas poções que Alvo pedira.

Snape correu os olhos por sobre a mesa e notou, com certa curiosidade, que os ingredientes separados não pertenciam a nenhuma das poções listadas.

- Vejo que não está preparando somente as poções desta lista, o que mais tem em mente Srta Granger?

Ela pareceu... _enrubescer_?

- Bem, eu... Na verdade eu já terminei as poções que o Professor Dumbledore me pediu e...

- E... – Snape insistiu.

- E decidi testar alguns experimentos meus, professor. Essa é uma pesquisa minha, logo, não tem nada a ver com a Ordem ou...

- Qualquer atividade dentro dessas paredes Srta. Granger, tem a ver com a Ordem e com esta guerra. – A sobrancelha dele se ergueu pontuando suas palavras. – E, tratando-se do meu laboratório, devo dizer que também é da minha conta.

Hermione estremeceu suavemente, não importava o quanto de coragem Grifinória ela tinha dentro de si, aquele era um bruxo poderoso e não era uma boa idéia irritá-lo mais do que o necessário. Imaginou até que, com o devido tratamento, seria possível ele lhe dar uma opinião ou duas sobre seu trabalho.

"_Agora sim você está sonhando Hermione! Severo Snape ajudando alguém em uma pesquisa... Mais fácil pedir ajuda ao próprio Voldemort sobre onde encontrar as horcruxes, não acha?!"_

Mas sem pensar, ela acabou respondendo:

- O laboratório não é seu _professor_, é da Ordem! Ainda assim, posso lhe afirma que minha pesquisa é sobre poções cicatrizantes e curativas. Não busco uma arma, mas sim um meio de reparar alguns dos estragos que muitas delas vem causando.

- Que tocante, estou realmente sensibilizado.

- Tocante? – Ela não conseguia acreditar no quanto ele conseguia ser frio, mas não esmoreceu. – Certamente professor!! Principalmente quando você vê de perto os efeitos das maldições que os Comensais da Morte usam em suas vitimas. Mas não acredito que o senhor fique para observar tais conseqüências, não é mesmo?

Ele estreitou os olhos à resposta dela e a considerou por alguns segundos, antes de respondê-la com a voz baixa e amarga.

- Não, Srta Granger... é exatamente aí que a senhorita e seus amiguinhos se enganam.

O olhar dele vacilou por quase um segundo inteiro antes de voltar ao tom duro e forte.

- Mas não espero que uma traça de livros irritante e metida a sabe-tudo, como a senhorita, compreenda o que vinte anos de espionagem me ensinaram.

Hermione estava de boca aberta enquanto o via se virar para a bancada.

- A propósito... espero que você não nos exploda com seus experimentos e, assim, ajude o Lorde a ganhar esta guerra.

O que mais ela poderia esperar dele? Sem conseguir formular uma resposta, Hermione simplesmente mordeu o lábio e virou-se furiosa para sua bancada, uma mecha teimosa de cabelos castanhos cobriu-lhe o rosto, enquanto sentia as veias em suas têmporas latejarem numa fúria velada às palavras pouco amistosas do professor, ao juntar um a um, os pertences que trouxera. O barulho dos vidros sendo arrastados sobre o tampo da mesa, aparentemente, não abalava a concentração de Snape, que calma e meticulosamente analisava suas anotações como se Hermione sequer estivesse na mesma sala que ele.

_"Arrogante"_ - pensou, devolvendo os pequenos frascos e anotações a sua mochila.

Snape, ao contrário do que aparentava, não conseguia fixar sua atenção nas palavras a sua frente e mentalmente se perguntava se a moça precisava fazer tanto barulho. Era por esse motivo, dentre muitos outros, que não suportava dividir o mesmo espaço com ninguém, ainda mais o seu laboratório, estando na sede da Ordem ou não, era _seu_ e pronto!

Mesmo sabendo que nos últimos tempos sua dedicação às missões da Ordem tinham se intensificado ainda mais, e que Alvo estava certo em chamar mais alguém para repor os estoques. Ainda assim, aquela situação estava se tornando insuportável, tão ou mais do que ele estava disposto a aceitar. Discretamente ele a fitava por cima dos ombros, notando a rapidez com que guardava os objetos e bufou. Não conseguiria se concentrar assim!

Um barulho estridente encheu o ar, arrancando-o de seus pensamentos e fazendo-o tomar a direção dela em passos rápidos, as palavras saltando de sua boca na mesma velocidade.

- Eu lhe pedi para não nos explodir com seus experimentos, isso não quer dizer que tem permissão para quebrar o laboratório. O que pensa estar fazendo?

Suas palavras perderam-se no ar quando o rosto contraído e banhado em lágrimas surgiu diante dele e o encarou envergonhado. A mão apertada sobre a outra, manchada de sangue. Severo registrou a cena sem conter dentro de si uma pontada de preocupação. Por reflexo, sua mão tomou a dela entre as suas. O corte era fundo, ele podia notar, e sacando a varinha, limpou-o com um feitiço. Os dedos longos tocaram levemente a pele dela, traçando o caminho do corte.

- O que tinha no vidro? – o tom era frio, mas ainda assim, soava urgente.

- Nada... era um dos frascos vazios.

- Tem certeza? – ele continuava a examinar a mão cortada.

- Tenho...

Hermione tremeu sob aquele toque. Sem que ela tenha percebido, ele convocou um frasco da estante a frente deles, sem nunca tirar os olhos dela... Um arrepio a percorreu, a intensidade daquele olhar provocando-lhe os pensamentos, lembrando-a de seus sonhos nada castos. Num reflexo tentou tirar sua mão do contado dele, movimento que Snape conteve, prendendo-a mais forte ainda entre as suas e com o tom mais brando que poderia adotar, murmurou:

- Vou conseguir consertar isso mais rápido que todo o estrago que você fez na bancada. - Ele a viu estreitar as sobrancelhas, contrafeita, e crispando os lábios num sorriso enviesado, deslizou um dedo por sobre o corte.

O cheiro do conteúdo do frasco apoderou-se do ar... ungüento, camomila e arnica, foram o que ela conseguiu identificar poucos segundos antes de sentir o contato frio da pomada contra sua pele. O olhar dela desviou-se do rosto concentrado dele para observar, maravilhada, os dedos dele trabalharem em sua pele. O deslizar lento e cuidadoso era quase hipnotizante até que o sussurrar rouco de um feitiço, que ela não reconheceu, a trouxe de volta. Ele ainda deslisou a ponta do polegar sobre o local do ferimento antes que dissesse:

- Pronto.

- Obri-ga-a-a-da - balbuciou, retirando prontamente a mão da dele. - Eu limpo a bancada, pode deixar.

- Não precisa... - Tornou a colocar a mão sobre a pele dela, agora segurando-lhe do pulso, sentindo os batimentos acelerados. Internamente ele sorriu, o jogo era interessante. Ele fechou os dedos, pressionando-a, limpou a bancada num gesto da varinha. - Pode ir - completou, soltando-lhe o pulso e deixando que os dedos, percorressem o braço dela, displicentemente.

- Eu...

- Srta. Granger - interrompeu-a -, tome cuidado da próxima vez, antes que eu realmente a faça cumprir uma detenção. O que nos colocaria numa posição um tanto desconfortável, não acha?

A leve insinuação ao último encontro deles a fez ruborizar intensamente, arrancando-a de seu torpor anterior e mostrando-lhe a realidade clara e fria de seu professor. Irritada consigo mesma, tomou a direção da porta dizendo:

- Passe bem! - e bateu-a ao sair.

Snape fitou a porta fechada e um leve sorriso malicioso contraiu o canto de seus lábios ao pensar se aquela atitude da grifinória não seria tão passível de uma detenção quanto seus pensamentos. Estava começando a gostar da idéia de vê-la concretizar aqueles sonhos.

Continua...

* * *

**N/A:** Muito obrigada a todos que leram. Em especial a **Renata (Pérola)** e a **Marina Snape** que tão carinhosamente atenderam a suplica desta autora e comentaram!! Super beijos pra vocês flores!!

Faça uma autora feliz!! Deixe seu comentário logo após o Bip-- Opa. quer dizer... Logo após clicar no botãozinho escrito 'GO' ali embaixo!! Minhas fadinhas agradecem também. XD

Beijos, Shey.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 -

Hermione andava furiosa de um lado para o outro em seu quarto.

- Quem aquele grande imbecil pensa que é para falar daquele jeito comigo?

"_O bruxo mais sexy que você já viu na vida?"_

- Cretino, arrogante, estúpido... cínico!

"_Sexy, atraente, misterioso, inteligente... um verdadeiro tesão! Vamos querida, você o deseja, você o quer tanto que mal pode esperar para descer até lá e realizar cada um daqueles sonhos maravilhosos."_

Ela sacudiu a cabeça com veemência... os cabelos volumosos soltando-se do coque que ela fizera mais cedo naquela noite.

- Pare de pensar desse jeito Hermione, você não vai chegar a lugar nenhum assim!

"_Quer apostar?Você sentiu os dedos dele deslizando na sua pele. Circe o que foi aquilo?"_

- Eu vou enlouquecer desse jeito, só tenho uma saída...

"Isso! Desça até lá e mostre a ele como!"

- Eu vou tomar um banho, é isso que vou fazer!

"_Você vai o que?..."_

Ignorando os gritos em sua própria cabeça, Hermione se forçou na direção do banheiro. Tentaria relaxar com um bom banho quente e quem sabe assim, ela esqueceria o bruxo irritante.

Mecanicamente ela preparou seu banho... a antiga banheira em porcelana trabalhada já estava cheia com água morna e convidativa. Lentamente ela despejava seus sais de banho e óleos aromáticos, realmente precisava descansar, recuperar suas forças, e principalmente a sanidade. E foi o que ela fez, retirando do corpo o roupão que usava, ela adentrou na banheira com toda intenção de apenas relaxa seu corpo e sua mente.

OooOooO

Snape havia terminado de limpar a bagunça deixada pela grifinória. Ele tentara trabalhar sem se importar com os ingredientes deixados fora do lugar, mas sua natureza metódica não permitira isso, então ele simplesmente abandonou seu trabalho e começou a reorganizar o seu laboratório. Ele olhava agora a estante de ingredientes, já havia recolocado quase tudo de volta ao lugar de origem quando seus olhos foram capturados pelo caldeirão entregue às chamas crepitantes sobre a bancada do outro lado da sala. Os olhos negros faiscaram de raiva enquanto seus passos firmes o conduziam até ele.

_"Como aquela garota irritante, metida a sabe-tudo pode abandonar uma poção naquele estágio?" - _pensou irritado.

Em passos largos ele atravessou o laboratório, já estava a meio caminho do caldeirão borbulhante sobre a bancada quando, num estrondo, a porta do laboratório se abriu, deixando entrar uma lufada de ar frio na qual Severo pensou sentir um leve aroma de rosas misturado, mas a urgência em repreender o invasor o tomou.

- Mas o que diabos é isso?

No entanto, ele foi obrigado a deter-se ao ver, incrédulo, que se tratava de uma Hermione vestida, ou melhor, pouco vestida por uma toalha vinho felpuda que tentava cobrir o seu corpo de jovem mulher.

Pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, Severo paralisou. Não conseguindo articular nenhuma palavra enquanto observava a silhueta da mulher a sua frente. Ele sequer cogitou a hipótese de impedi-la enquanto, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia seus lábios ressequirem, sua mente registrava que ela, ainda com os cabelos e o corpo molhados sob as dobras da toalha, se dirigia a mesma bancada onde a poção perigosamente borbulhava.

A cabeça dele girou com a invasão tempestuosa e seus pensamentos vagaram entre o aborrecimento e os nada inocentes. Foi preciso um certo esforço para trazê-los de volta à realidade e manter o controle enquanto rosnava:

- Existe alguma explicação plausível para entrar aqui dessa forma?

Hermione não pareceu ter tomado conhecimento das palavras dele, parando de frente para o caldeirão e evitando que o pior acontecesse. Não estava disposta a agüentar outro sermão dele. A mecha de cabelo molhada caída sobre seu rosto, demonstrava claramente seu grau de determinação, e com os olhos brilhantes, encarou-o, séria:

- Um caldeirão a ponto de explodir é motivo suficiente?

Os punhos de Snape cerraram sob a manga da veste ao vê-la voltar a atenção para a poção e murmurar os encantamentos finais. Ele engoliu em seco ao notar a dificuldade dela em manter a toalha no lugar.

"Salazar, isso só pode ser outro sonho!"

Era inacreditável o que ela, com um simples esquecimento, era capaz de fazer aos seus nervos. Ele pensou com os olhos presos à figura da jovem, e sem conseguir controlar-se, percorreu o corpo dela, demorando-se nas curvas dos ombros, nas suaves gotas de água que ainda estavam sobre a pele macia, ele sabia que jamais conseguiria controlar seu olhar que, lascivamente, desceu pelo formas femininas até deter-se nas pernas torneadas.

_"O que estou fazendo? Ela ainda é uma criança e, não importa se ela já terminou Hogwarts, ainda assim foi minha aluna."_ – ele se repreendeu. Ainda sentindo um arrepio lascivo cruzar seu corpo.

Os olhos escuros agora vasculhavam a imagem dela à procura de qualquer detalhe que o fizesse reconhecer sua aluna, mas aparentemente algo conspirava contra ele...

Num movimento gracioso e felino, ela discretamente reajustou a toalha no corpo para impedir qualquer acidente, porém o movimento não passou desapercebido para Snape, que prendeu, momentaneamente, a respiração.

"_Uma criança? Que quem você quer enganar, velho?"_ – O pensamento cortou-lhe como um raio, ele estremeceu.

Ela trabalhava rapidamente sobre o caldeirão, murmurando feitiços, convocando frascos que estavam na estante e acrescentando rapidamente alguma raiz, que o cérebro entorpecido dele não pode registrar qual era.

... e a bendita toalha ensaiando cair novamente, e mais uma vez Hermione a ajustava.

_"De onde surgira aquela mulher chamada Hermione Granger?" _

O movimento dos ombros dela o fez perceber o cansaço. Ele sabia perfeitamente o que era permanecer horas incontáveis diante de uma bancada preparando poções. Diversas vezes ele aumentara magicamente a altura das bancadas, em que trabalhava para uma posição mais cômoda, mas ainda assim suas costas e ombros sentiam o desgaste da tenção e concentração que a tarefa exigia.

Por uma fração de segundo ele não conseguiu conter-se... Sua mão involuntariamente se ergueu na direção dela enquanto ele dava mais um passo. O tilintar dos frascos a frente dela o acordou um instante antes de se virar, aparentemente alheia a tudo o que se passara com ele e pronta para sair do laboratório.

- Boa noite, professor - disse calmamente, dirigindo-se para a porta.

Snape apenas a acompanhou, os olhos estreitos caso ela o fitasse, e assim que se viu sozinho, murmurou:

- Definitivamente estou enlouquecendo...

OooOooO

Ela o viu se mover em sua direção, os movimentos felinos dele eram hipnotizantes e, quase como uma resposta, sentiu um arrepio gostoso subir-lhe a espinha... Suspirou. Sonho, fantasia ou simples ilusão da sua mente, ela não se importava, mas a sensação das mãos que subiam e massageavam os músculos cansados de suas costas eram, nada mais, do que o paraíso. Elas começaram pela cintura, a musculatura próxima à coluna vertebral, a região lombar, subindo habilmente todo o caminho até as omoplatas, pousando quentes sobre os ombros, apertando-os firmemente, fazendo com que toda sua pele se arrepiasse num deleite de prazer e alívio que a fez gemer baixinho antes de sentir as mesmas mãos espalmadas, quentes e firmes pressionando novamente seu quadril, como se o colocasse na posição correta. Os dedos agora, dando atenção a cada vértebra... subindo uma a uma até chegar a base de sua nuca e enterrando-se em seus cabelos, deixando-a lânguida, seu corpo inteiramente amolecido ao deslizar novamente para seus ombros e pressioná-los, dissipando o que restava de toda aquela tensão.

Hermione pode sentir o roçar da respiração morna sobre sua pele, que acompanhava os movimentos dele. A umidade suave dos lábios deslizando até o lóbulo da sua orelha antes de dizer:

- Ainda me deve uma detenção, Srta Granger.

Um grande estrondo no corredor a fez acordar. Em um salto, Hermione estava sentada em sua cama, ofegante. A voz dele ainda ecoando em sua mente. _"Circe eu vou enlouquecer!" _O barulho se repetiu mais uma vez, seguido do som de risos abafados e só então ela pode compreender que provavelmente se tratavam de Harry e Gina encaminhando-se ao quarto. Ela não fazia idéia da hora, mas certamente o dia não demoraria muito a raiar.

- Ótimo, era tudo o que eu precisava... risos e gemidos pelo que me resta da _noite_! – ela colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça, sentindo-se mais cansada do que antes. Enquanto, do outro lado da parede, podia ouvir o som da porta batendo e a risada alta de Gina.

"_A culpa é toda sua querida, ele estava te devorando com os olhos, e você preferiu voltar para o quarto... so-zi-nha! Agora agüente!"_

Ela pôs-se de pé, passeando de um lado para o outro do quarto e sem conseguir se conter.

- É... pode chamar de justiça poética! – ela praguejou enquanto jogava as mãos para o ar em rendição. – Eu ainda não consigo entender como não consigo tirá-lo da cabeça.

Sem encontrar uma resposta, Hermione decidiu dar um fim aquilo tudo... Enrolou o roupão sobre a camisola que vestia e desceu o corredor. Iria tirar essa história a limpo.

O quarto de Severo ficava no final do corredor, oposto a escada, a passos largos Hermione chegou até a porta e bateu, sem a mínima preocupação de ser inconveniente devido ao horário, mas não obteve resposta.

- Severo temos contas a acertar, abra já essa porta! – Ela bateu novamente, mas o silencio foi tudo que obteve.

"_Ele já deveria ter voltado. Será que..."_ – Preocupada, dirigiu-se ao laboratório.

OooOooO

Snape não deixou o laboratório naquela noite, durante algumas horas ele ainda tentou concentrar-se em sua pesquisa, precisava rever seus cálculos para encontrar novas variações na Poção Matação. Alvo o alertara sobre os resultados positivos nos primeiros testes, sendo assim, bastava ele seguir aquele caminho de investigação e teriam total controle sobre os lobisomens.

Contudo, a imagem da sensual Srta. Granger não lhe saía da cabeça. Ele lutou para mantê-la afastada de seus pensamentos. A preocupação o tomando de tal forma em sua atormentada mente que ele acabou adormecendo na poltrona, sem perceber que a madrugada se fora, e que o dia raiaria em pouco tempo. O suave cheiro de rosas envolvendo-o como um manto.

Cuidadosamente, ela empurrou a porta do laboratório, deslizando seu corpo para dentro da menor fresta possível, silenciosa. Desceu a escada de madeira buscando o andar de baixo, logo a figura do professor surgiu diante de seus olhos castanhos acomodada á poltrona. Hermione o fitou ternamente, esperando que em algum momento ele acordasse, mas nada aconteceu. O único movimento era o subir e descer do peito dele.

Ele estava meio deitado na poltrona, as longas pernas esticadas e cruzadas uma sobre a outra, apoiadas num pequeno banco a frente dele. Hermione não lhe dera muita atenção quando o vira cedo da noite, mas agora, podia ver que ele não usava suas costumeiras vestes, tão pouco estava completamente de preto. Sim, a calça era preta, mas ele aparentemente não usava todas as camadas de casacos e paletós. Apenas um casaco, num verde muito escuro, que estava aberto revelando uma fina camisa branca de botões, alguns abertos revelando seu pescoço.

Não era difícil ficar hipnotizada com aquela visão... e considerando seu mais recente _sonho,_ ela não pode evitar o leve sorriso brotar em seus lábios quando notou algo mais na figura do seu ex-professor...

A respiração levemente alterada dele chamou-lhe a atenção, bem como o modo como ele agitadamente se moveu na poltrona. Curiosa, ela se inclinou sobre ele quase colando seus rostos... e sem aviso ele abriu os olhos, devorando-a com um olhar tão intenso que a fez tremer completamente.

No segundo seguinte não havia ela, ele ou o laboratório...

Hermione estremeceu ao sentir a carícia da respiração morna, que suavemente precedeu os lábios dele, em sua nuca e pescoço. O hálito morno a fez arrepiar e queimar ao mesmo tempo. Ela derreteu ao toque e atendendo ao comando das mãos espalmadas em sua cintura, virou-se... apenas para encontrar a sede desesperada que havia nos olhos dele, e constatar o desejo evidente que emanava de seus corpos. Tremeu ao sentir que não havia escapatória, não conseguiria mais resistir ao grito em sua mente quando o viu a língua dele umedecer os próprios lábios e inclinar-se sobre ela para beijá-la.

Lenta e calidamente, a princípio, ele pressionou os lábios sobre os dela, numa carícia tenra e contida, porém sensual e dominadora, da qual ela não tinha a menor intenção de tentar fugir. Atiçando os sentidos, dando-lhe tempo para sentir e excitar-se com cada simples toque das bocas. Mas o desejo que se avolumava rapidamente, se intensificou, e impulsionou-os para mais. Queriam mais... precisavam de mais!

Um suspiro seguido de um leve gemido escapou quando lentamente ele abriu a boca e provou completamente os lábios dela, carnudos e macios...

A carícia insistente a fez entreabrir os seus, dando passagem ao toque suave, ao calor que a invadia em busca das línguas que se provavam quentes e macias. As bocas que se consumiam, as mãos que procuravam o corpo um do outro, tornando o beijo cada vez mais possessivo e sensual. Dando vazão a cobiça e ao desejo. Eram um do outro, e não haveria nada no mundo que mudaria isso.

A voz dele saiu abafada dos lábios entreabertos, sorvendo o ar rapidamente, sentindo a quentura da pele dela contra a sua.

- Hermione...

Ela sorriu ao vê-lo dizer seu nome naquele tom aveludado e rouco de desejo, e num movimento de lábios próximo ao seu ouvido, confidenciou-lhe:

- Tendo bons sonhos, professor Snape?

Num choque tão violento quanto o de uma aparatação forçada, eles estavam de volta ao laboratório...

Snape foi arrastado para fora de seus devaneios por uma voz quente e macia, que lhe atirava à frieza da realidade. Os olhos pretos e confusos dele cravaram-se nos dela, cintilantes, e antes mesmo que pudesse protestar contra aquela invasão de privacidade, a moça moveu os lábios, uma ponta de divertimento claramente pairando em suas palavras:

- Não há necessidade de se justificar, sou capaz de entender os sonhos... - disse maliciosa, tomando a direção da porta – Estamos empatados, Severo.

Sem olhar para trás, deixou o laboratório. Entretanto, antes de abrir a porta ela o questionou:

- Quem de nós merece uma detenção agora... _Professor_?

Hermione não esperou por uma resposta, sabia que Snape não deixaria barato o que acontecera ali dentro. Sabia também, que o jogo entre os dois estava apenas começando, só que dessa vez, Hermione tinha certeza, teve sua revanche.

Fim.

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, por hoje é só p-pe-pessoal!! Fim de fic! HAUUAHuaHUA!! Espero que todos tenham gostado do que leram, e não me matem pelo final! srsrs... (shey se esconde dos feitiços e pedras que estão estranhamente voando na sua direção.)

Ainda assim gostaria de deixar meu muito obrigada à **Fernanda Xuxu**, **Marina Snape**, **Renata** e a **Lady Malfoy** por comentarem a fic!! Valeu meninas!

Beijos a todos que leram e por vafor, deixem seu comentario após o Bip!

BIIP!...

Shey ;)


End file.
